


Valentines Dance of Pain

by Cakeinabasket



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: AddamsFamilyValentinesSpecial2021, Bondage, Dumb ass teenagers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gomez being friendly to strangers, Oral Sex, Riding Crop, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, use of the rack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeinabasket/pseuds/Cakeinabasket
Summary: Gomez and Morticia are tasked with chaperoning a school Valentines Day dance.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, OC/Pugsley/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Addams Family Valentines 2021





	Valentines Dance of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt is: #8 Gomez and Morticia get stuck at the kids school for a Valentines party when all they wanna do is be at home to bone. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the shenanigans!

The Addams home was shrouded by a thin layer of mist on an usually warm evening in February. Teeming with activity, the family dwelling in the old mansion all had plans for the evening. Some were more excited about their plans than others. 

Morticia sat in front of her vanity mirror, carefully clasping her new garnet earnings in her ears. Her husband had gifted them to her for Valentines Day, one of many presents, and she wanted to wear them for the event that evening. An event her darling Gomez was still muttering angrily about. 

“I don’t understand why we have to go. Don’t they have enough parent volunteers for this stupid thing?” He huffed in annoyance as the middle button on his white dress shirt came loose. “We should ground Pugsley for signing us up! And on Valentines Day! I had plans for us!” 

She smiled indulgently at his reflection. “Pugsley has been looking forward to this party for almost a month, he has a date, he just wanted to share this moment with us.” Morticia picked up her brush and ran the bristles through the ends of her hair. “Besides, the poor darling has felt rather left out being the middle child.” 

He smoothed the wrinkles from his shirt, while admiring himself in the mirror in front of her. She had to admit, her husband looked incredibly handsome even if he was only half dressed. 

“Sure, I guess, but Tish, I had plans to romance you tonight.” Gomez pouted. “Dinner, dancing, wine, with the hopes of ending the night either back in here,” he gestured at their bed, “or with one of us on the rack.” 

Setting the brush down, Morticia stood up from the chair and went to him. He nestled his hands on her hips while she straightened his collar for him. “Darling, you romance me all the time, this is just two hours for our son. After the dance, we will have sex and then tomorrow we can do the more elaborate events you had in mind.” 

Gomez sighed deeply, arms pulling her into a quick hug. “If you want me to.” His hand slid down to her behind, intent quiet clear. 

“No, we need to leave soon.” Morticia said sharply as she grabbed his wandering hand. “Put some pants on.” Pressing a brief unsatisfying kiss to his lips, she slipped out of his arms. 

As she stepped into her heels, she watched him finish getting ready, muttering darkly under his breath the whole way. 

Pugsley was pacing by the front door as they descended the stairs. He was dressed in a pinstripe suit, bow tie dangling undone around his neck. The wispy moustache above his upper lip made his mother smile, he wanted so badly to have one like his father and little brother. “There you two are! We need to go!” 

“Come on, Old Man, relax. We have time.” Gomez said reassuringly, fingers expertly tying his son’s bow tie. 

“I’m nervous. I’ve never had a date before and Emily is really neat and I think I’m freaking out.” Pugsley began pacing again, rubbing his sweaty palms on his suit pants. 

Morticia exchanged a smile with Gomez. “Could you give us a minute, Tish? I think my boy here needs a father/son talk.”

“Of course, darling.” She left them to it so she could check on her other two children out in the cemetery. 

Wednesday, sixteen years old and at the age where everything and everyone was lame, sat on a bench next to her grandparents’ tombstone with a book. Her eyes would flicker up to watch her little brother chase after their uncle. 

“Look who it is, Pubert!” Fester pointed her way and the toddler swung his little head around. 

Squealing with delight, the boy ran to her on unsteady legs. Morticia bent down to scoop him up, pressing kisses all over his little face. “Are you being a handful for your uncle, darling?” 

“Yes!” He cried before placing a sloppy kiss to her pale cheek. 

“Pugsley doing alright?” Fester asked as he relaxed against a tombstone, hands behind his head. “Seemed ready to snap a bit ago.” 

She sat the youngest one back in the dirt where he promptly flopped face first. “He’s beyond nervous.” She brushed dirt from her black dress. “Gomez is in there right now calming him down.” 

Wednesday snapped her book shut. “Well, I’m hoping he falls flat on his face or spills punch all over her.” 

Morticia shot her a stern frown. “Don’t be like that about your brother.” She ignored the smirk on her daughter’s face. “He will do just fine tonight.” 

Pubert let out a happy squeal and tossed a handful of dirt at his uncle. Fester sputtered as the dirt went into his mouth. 

Wednesday and Morticia exchanged amused glances. “Darling, don’t throw dirt.” The stern tone was weakened by her barley restrained giggle. 

“I’m sure Pugsley will have a good date, Gomez is really great at relationship advice.” Fester swatted the dirt from his face with an irritated look at his nephew. “Man knows his way with the ladies.” At his sister-in-law’s raised eyebrow, he quickly rescinded his last statement. “Lady, just one lady. Just you, Morticia!” 

Wednesday wrestled her little brother to the ground, lightly pinning him then releasing him. “Almost ended up in your own grave there, Uncle Fester.” 

“Shush it, you.” He grumbled, shooting Morticia an apologetic smile. “ _Anyway_ , I’ll have this one in bed by eight o’clock.” He gestured to Pubert who was busy filling his pockets with dirt. 

“Thank you.” Morticia kissed her son on the top of his head. “And you,” she turned to Wednesday, “are you sure you don’t want to go?” 

They shared similar deadpan expressions. “Is Father still mad he won’t get you naked tonight?”

She kissed her daughter on the forehead. “Who says that still won’t happen?” Morticia grinned at Wednesday’s grimace. “You don’t have to help your uncle take care of your brother, but if you want some money?” 

She narrowed her eyes and peered around her mother’s svelte form, sizing up the small boy. “Depends on how much. He’s a lot of work, you know.”

“A hundred?” She reached into her bra and plucked out the folded bill. “Any further negotiations and the deal’s off.” 

“Perfect.” Wednesday snatched the money from her fingers. “I will keep Pubert entertained. No attempted murder,I promise.” She hugged her mother briefly before picking the boy up. 

“Good luck.” Morticia muttered as she turned to find her husband at the back door. 

“Cara mia, we’re ready to go if you are.” Gomez waved to the other children and his brother before lacing their fingers together. “The boy’s still nervous but not freaking out.” 

“Come on, darling, let’s get this night over with.” Morticia said huskily as he led her outside to the car. She wouldn’t voice her wants as easily as her husband but she still had them. Especially because he chose to wear his most tightly fitting pants that accentuated his behind perfectly. Staring at him all night without acting would definitely test her patience. 

Pugsley fidgeted in the back seat of the car the whole ride there. With the cover of the front seat, Gomez fondled her thigh through the slit of her dress. Morticia let him, knowing this would probably be the most action she got for the foreseeable future. 

Expensive cars and finely dressed teenagers wandered through the school parking lot. A handful of parents followed them in, most stayed behind the children, given them space and letting them be with their friends. 

“Do you see her?” Pugsley asked, nose pressed to the window. 

“Darling, we don’t know what she looks like.” Morticia said patiently. 

“Right.” He muttered as he continued to scan every new face. “There!” He pointed between them at the steps leading up to the door of the school. “In the black dress.”

The brown haired girl was standing with her arms crossed and head down. The black lace dress reached her knees which were encased in black fishnet. Her calf high leather boots had large buckles down the front. Morticia had to admit, she approved of the look. 

“Lovely young lady.” Gomez complimented as he whipped the car into the first available space he could find. “Head on in, son, we’ll meet you there.” 

Hastily, Pugsley jumped out of the car and ran to his date. They watched as Emily took his hand to walk with him inside, another boy joined them at the door. The bright smile that lit up his face was enough to make his parents grin just as wide. 

“Our little boy.” Morticia said wistfully. “He’s not so little any more, is he?” 

“No, boy is a chip off the old block, that’s for sure.” Gomez was eyeing her with his usual lust filled look. “So, you wanna?” He gestured to the empty back seat. 

She would never admit how tempted she was to say yes. “No, we need to be inside to chaperone.” The way his face fell almost made her change her mind. 

“Can I at least touch a boob?” He asked with a pout, hand hovering between them. “I don’t do well with deprivation, you know that.” 

“Go on.” Morticia pulled the top of her dress out as far as she could. With boyish glee, Gomez slipped his hand down into her dress, under the cup of her bra to massage the smooth skin. 

“Very nice.” He purred as he happily played with her nipple, stroking the hard nub before pinching it. “You feel extra good today.” 

Morticia moaned, eyes fluttering shut and thighs clenching. “Give them both equal attention, please.” She gasped and arched her back as he slipped his other hand into her bra, warm hand cupping the neglected breast. 

He massaged her breasts just the way she liked, slowly with a squeeze between the gentle caress of his fingers. Groaning, her fingers dug into his thigh as a heat grew between her legs. The back seat was looking better and better. 

A hard rap on the hood of car snapped them out their of lust filled haze. The old, plump balding principal, Mr. Coogan, stood at the grill, arms crossed and clearly irritated. “Aren’t you two a little old to act like horny teenagers?” 

Covering their embarrassment with confidence, the couple fixed their clothes and exited the car. The darkening sky hid the slight blush on her cheeks. 

“I’m Gomez Addams and this is my beautiful wife, Morticia.” Gomez held out his hand for Mr. Coogan to take. 

The older man looked them both over with distaste. “I know who you are. We need all parents inside, we have some rules to go over.” He lead them up the stairs without another glance. 

Morticia exchanged a wicked grin with her husband as she adjusted her askew bra. Gomez waggled his eyebrows and made to give her a hand. An annoyed glare from the principal stopped him short. 

“A few rules the two of you have already broken. Don’t let it happen again.” Mr. Coogan gestured to a closed classroom door down the hall. “In there.” 

They had to stop halfway down the hall to control their laughter. Morticia buried her pink face into Gomez’s arm as she giggled. “Detention already.” 

“We’ve been naughty, Tish, we deserve it.” He wrapped his arms around her waist to pulled her body flush with his. “I’ll punish you and you can punish me.” 

A door swung open to their right, startling them, and an attractive middle age woman stumbled out. Her short black hair was tousled, lipstick smeared, and blouse half unbuttoned. “Oh! Mr. and Mrs Addams, so good to see you.” 

A handsome, middle aged, man followed her out of the room. He, too, was rumpled with a coat of lipstick on his neck. “The Addamses, my favorite family!” 

“Ms. Jones, Mr. Astin. So good to see you both.” Morticia said pleasantly as she discretely noted how the teachers gravitated towards each other. “We can’t be long, unfortunately, the principal already warned us once.” 

Both teachers laughed as Gomez and Mr. Astin enthusiastically shook hands. “We have a chaperone meeting we should be getting to.” 

“Ah, yes. We’ll be chaperoning the students as well.” Ms. Jones took her companion’s arm, tugging him towards the gymnasium. “Come on before Mr. Coogan reprimands us all again. See you inside!” 

As the teachers headed away, Gomez and Morticia exchanged surprised glances. “Do you think they’re screwing?” 

“Looks that way.” They watched as Mr. Astin’s hand slid down to Ms. Jones’ behind and squeezed. “Come on, darling.” 

Ten parents sat around the dusty classroom, impatiently waiting to get this over with. A way too excited blond woman handed them each a name tag. “Alright, parents, my name is Mrs. Hannah and we’re here to make sure our children have a safe, clean dance.” 

Gomez casually leaned against a small bookshelf, utterly bored and beyond frightened of this woman. Morticia settled bedside him with her back against him, this overly cheerful woman grated on her nerves. 

“Now first thing, nothing sexual. No grinding, no kissing and no inappropriate touching. That includes; chest, derrière, or below the waist.” 

Gomez groaned softly at the French, fingers digging into Morticia’s hip. Teasingly, she pressed the aforementioned body part back into him, making him growl. 

“This goes for students, so stop it when you see it.” Mrs. Hannah turned her attention to the couples in the room. “This also goes for parents as well. Mr. and Mrs. Addams, will you please separate.” 

The couple in question slowly turned towards the front of the room, eyes wide. “Excuse me?” Gomez said, stunned. 

“We want everyone to remain at least an appropriate one foot apart.” Mrs. Hannah said with a glare. She pushed her way between them and lightly pushed them apart until they were much too far away. “Like this.” 

Morticia shared an incredulous look with her husband, mouth open in shock. They sent the annoying parent an offended look but she ignored them both. A boring evening at this school would become even more frustrating it seemed. 

“Finally; no cursing, no fighting and no goofing off.” Mrs. Hannah gave them pleasant smiles. “Think you can handle that? Good, head on to the gym.” 

Morticia was first out of the room, an irritated Gomez behind. “Insufferable woman.” 

“Good luck keeping us separated.” Gomez growled. “The hell kinda rule is that?! We’re married!” 

As they entered the gym, Morticia gasped in horror at the sight before her. Garish pink, white and red streamers covered the ceiling, multiple matching balloons floated above every table and chair, and paper mache Cupids hung from strings. Fake Valentines hearts were plastered over every inch of walls with cheap, corny sentiments written across them. 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Gomez said from beside her, hand over his mouth. “How do they expect us to stay in this room without going insane? Unless that’s their plan.” He grabbed her arm and began backing out of the gym. “If we run, we can make it before they catch us.” 

With a spin of his heels, Gomez tried desperately to run but Mrs. Hannah was right behind him. “Mr. Addams, could you and your wife monitor the right side of the room, please?” 

He bit back a groan. “Alright.” Morticia took his arm and practically dragged him away from the exit. The farther she was away from that woman, the better. 

“One foot apart!” The horrid woman called after them. 

“I’ll show her where one foot will go.” He grumbled as they stopped next the snack table. “I’m getting hives, Tish.” 

“Same here, darling.” She quickly kissed his cheek. ”To think, a day sponsored by hearts yet they have no real ones about.” Morticia eyed the snacks with disgust, the bright red punch looked atrocious in a heart shaped bowl. 

“If you’d like, I’ll find something sharp and cut out my own heart for you.” Gomez said, complete serious. 

“Is that a romantic gesture or an easy way out of this?” She lightly poked him in the chest, shapely eyebrow raised in suspicion. 

“Which one will get me laid?” He waggled his brows back at her then kissed her lips. 

With a light smack to his behind, Morticia searched the crowd of teenagers for Pugsley. 

He was standing with Emily and his other friend, all three laughing together. She felt her heart melt at the sight of them, happiness at her son’s happiness overrode the horrors surrounding her. 

A throat was cleared next them, Mr. Coogan said nothing but spread his hands wide apart before stomping away. 

Slipping out of his embrace, Morticia put a little distance between them. The grimace on her husband’s face was mirrored on her own. 

“Want some punch?” Gomez asked while he ladeled the red liquid into two small plastic cups. 

“Thanks, darling.” She forced a smile on her face as she took it. The watered down, overly sweet drink made her gag. “That’s vile.” 

“I’ve tasted sewer water better than this swill!” Gomez said, earning him a glare from a nearby parent. He downed the drink like a shot anyway. “If only I had smuggled in some vodka.” 

Morticia passed the full cup back to her husband. “I can’t handle anymore of this.” She watched with glee as he tossed the cup into the trash can. 

A loud, obnoxious pop song began to play over the speakers as the students rushed out onto the floor. They started jumping around and flailing to the fast beat. Gomez watched them in fascination. “That’s dancing now?” 

One boy began thrusting his hips rapidly but was immediately stopped by the principal. The young man flipped Mr. Coogan off behind his back before doing a couple of high kicks and karate moves. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Morticia mumbled as she continued to watch the spectacle. “I can’t imagine dancing like that.” 

Gomez had wandered back over to the snack table, poking around at the little cups filled with some kind of candy. He snatched one up to further inspect them. “Sums up my feelings for you perfectly.” 

She took the tiny green candy heart from his hand and read the white lettering. “U R cute?” She eyed him skeptically. “Not the way into my panties there, dear.” 

He snatched the candy back, aghast. “This one?” Passing over a orange candy, Gomez grinned expectantly. 

“Hot stuff?” Morticia stared at him expressionless. 

“Right, cheap candy isn’t the way to your heart.” Gomez sheepishly took the candy back and ate it. “Not bad, I like chalk.” 

The couple stood there watching the students have fun. Gomez was pouring cup fulls of candy into his mouth, happily crunching away. Morticia smiled at her husband, the sight of him did things to her. Looping her arm through his, she leaned her cheek against his shoulder. 

A full half hour later, the teenagers started breaking away from their wild dancing for refreshments. Morticia tugged her husband further away from the table. 

“One hour and thirty minutes left.” Gomez whined, checking his wristwatch for the tenth time that minute. “Tish, I need a jump rope.” 

She whipped her head to the side, confused and concerned. “For what?” 

Gomez kicked a wayward pink balloon that was slowly creeping up next to her. “To hang myself with, of course.” 

“Better make it two.” Another grating song came on, Morticia felt a headache start behind her eyes. 

“Excuse me for a moment, those candies dried my mouth out.” Gomez headed toward the snack table for more disgusting punch. 

Half a dozen young men where standing around the table, they excitedly greeted Gomez as he snagged another cup. Their loud voices wafted over to where Morticia was standing. 

“Is that your hot wife over there?” One boy asked as he gestured to her. 

“Yes, lad, she is my lovely wife.” Gomez said proudly before taking a sip. She grinned at his obvious pride. 

“Oh, dude!” 

“Damn, bro!” 

“Congrats on that sexy MILF!” 

“Sexy what?” Gomez furrowed his brow in confusion over the term. Morticia was also curious what they had just called her. “Is that a compliment?” 

“My man, MILF stands for mother I’d like to fuck. She’s a mother and I would in a heartbeat.” One of them said with a loud laugh followed by cheers and high fives all around. 

“I have to agree with you there.” Gomez chuckled to Morticia’s annoyance. “We do have three children after all.” 

Really? She was hoping for a reprimand of some kind. Her husband did not usually take lightly to others talking about her like that. She covered her face with her hand when she realized he was trying desperately to seem _cool_. 

“So, tell us, do you still tap that or are you one of these other old geezers who haven’t touched their wives in a decade?” 

Morticia put her fingers over her eyes at the question. He was going to answer so as to not seem like the old man they assumed he was. She braced herself for more embarrassment. 

“Believe me, boys, I tap that sweet ass every chance I get.” Gomez slapped one young man on the back with a laugh. 

Mortica felt her cheeks turn pink. She was going to kill him! 

“My man!”

“You dog!” 

“Fuck yeah, bro!” 

“She kinky in bed? She looks like she knows her way around a paddle.” 

“Now, now, gentlemen, I can’t divulge those secrets.” Gomez waved off their disappointment. “Nor can I take anymore drooling over my wife. So, break out the fencing equipment, I must duel you all!”

One young man with shaggy blond hair stepped around the other five. “Alright, winner gets her for the night.”

Morticia’s eyes widen as she saw him point to her. No way Gomez would agree to that. 

“It’s a deal!” He said with a fist bump. 

She hurried over to the group, dodging couples and teachers. “Darling, can I speak to you for a second?” 

The six teenagers and her husband were headed to the locker rooms until her voice stopped them. She ignored the six pairs of eyes gawking at her. 

“Of course, cara mia!” Gomez darted around his new friends, snagging her around the waist and chuckling at the cat calls. “I was about to duel.” 

“I heard.” Morticia snapped, furious as she dragged him further away. “I also heard my part in it. Not going to happen.” 

“But, Tish, I will win.” He grabbed her arms, pulling her close. “You have nothing to fear.”

“Except ending up on a sex offenders list!” She lightly slapped his chest. “They’re all underage! No way am I chancing that.” 

Gomez sagged as the realization dawned on him. “Oh. Good point.” He kissed her nose before sauntering back to his new friends. “Sorry, fellas, no dueling. Lady made her choice, she’s going home with me.” 

They all groaned in unison. “Fine, if that’s what the lady wants.” Gomez shared some more fist bumps as the group mingled back in with their classmates. He sheepishly kissed her cheek and let her guide him back over the far end of the dance floor. 

“I would have won.” He grumbled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He dropped the subject at her glare. 

Another long fifteen minutes passed with no further incidents. The loud songs finally changed to slow ones, however, the kids decided to set all of those out. Mr. Astin pulled a giggling Ms. Jones on to the floor for a slow dance. 

Pugsley was sitting in between his date and the other young man. The trio seemed to be holding hands. When he spotted her looking, her eldest boy smiled her way, nodding his head in acknowledgement. 

“So, what panties are you wearing?” Gomez asked as his fingers glided over her hip. 

“You want to talk about my underwear here, in a school gym?” Morticia shook her head. 

“I’m bored, gives me something to look forward to.” He reasoned with a charming smile. 

That smile warmed her, sending delightful tingles between her legs. “Oh alright.” She edged closer to whisper in his ear. “What makes you think I’m wearing any?” 

Gomez jerked back to see her wicked grin. “I’m sorry?” 

“I knew we would be here for a while and once we got out, you would revert to beast mode. I figured any panties I had on would end up as tiny scraps. Chose to save a pair instead.” Morticia bit back a laugh at her husband’s wide, feral eyes. 

“Really?” His fingers smoothed down her hips to her ass, where he searched for any sign of material. “No panty lines. You’re not kidding, you’re commando.” 

Burying his face into her neck, he fondled her behind with fervor. “You can’t just drop that fun fact on a man, Tish, especially here. A hell hole that forbids me from fucking you over that punch bowl.” 

Morticia clenched her lip between her teeth as she moaned. “Oh, darling, that feels so good.” 

“Seriously you two!” Mr. Coogan stood in front of them, Mrs. Hannah at his shoulder. “Separate now or Mr.Addams will be monitoring the opposite side of the room.” He stomped away, muttering under his breath. 

The horrid woman waited patiently as they detached themselves from each other. 

“I hate it here.” Gomez whined, hands flexing at his sides. “What, are they teaching abstinence at this school? That’s not healthy for the kids, you know. Why do we let our kids go here again?” 

Morticia held up her hands. “Don’t take it out on me, darling, I agree with you.” 

“I need a cigar.” He grumbled as he eyed the snack table again. 

The last forty five minutes felt like an eternity. Gomez had taken to eating more of the candy hearts, even made a game of only using his tongue to pick them up out of the cup. The swirl and flick of his tongue was distracting, Morticia envied that damn piece of plastic. 

Slowly, she inched her way over to him. With a casual stretch, she wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled up close. Gomez smiled at her sweetly before shoving his tongue back into the cup, scooping up four more candies. Morticia’s moan was not quiet. 

“You need to stop that.” She said as she plucked the cup out of his hands and sat it on the closest empty table. “You’re killing me.” 

He laughed while pulling her near. “Am I now? Is there something about my tongue you like?”

Closing her eyes in defeat, she squeezed his hand hard. “You know damn well how much I love your tongue and what it can do to my clit.” 

Gomez growled but cut the noise short. “Sorry, querida,” pulling away from her, he said, “you know the rules.” 

Morticia stared in disbelief as he put a whole foot of space between them, grinning teasingly. “Go on, torment me!” 

“Here’s the final song of the night!” The DJ shouted into the microphone as a fast song she couldn’t understand started playing. 

“Thank every deity known to man!” Her husband cheered from his distant spot. 

Pugsley ran to join the crowd on the dance floor, his date and friend joining him. The other young man wrapped one arm around Pugsley and the other around Emily, pulling them close as they danced together. 

Gomez and Morticia exchanged curious glances before shrugging. Taking her hand, Gomez pulled her close and began to sway them out of time with the music. 

“Separate!” They heard someone yell their way but they ignored them. Morticia was too busy looking into his deep, loving brown eyes to care. She pressed close and kissed him, smiling as his hand slid dangerously low on her back. 

The song ended with a round of applause, then a stampede to the exit jammed the door. People fought to get free but that made the jam worse. 

“Mother, Father.” Pugsley had come over to them, friends in tow. “I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Emily.”

The young girl smiled and waved. “Hello.”

“Also, my boyfriend, Viktor.” He gestured to the sullen black haired boy behind him in a black suit and red tie. “All three of us are dating each other.” 

“Hello.” The other boy said as he took Pugsley’s hand. 

“It’s so wonderful to meet you two.” Morticia said with genuine pleasantness. “I’m happy for all of you.” 

“My boy!” Gomez slapped his son on the shoulder. “I told you this relationship would work out for you.” 

“Thanks for the advice, Father.” Pugsley tugged his significant others to the door. “We’ll be outside!” Viktor and Emily waved at them as they slipped through the crowd. 

“I told him earlier, don’t keep it a secret from the other two and good things will happen.” Gomez laced their fingers together and followed behind. “He told me he was afraid he couldn’t get either one to date him but look at him now!” 

As they waited for their turn to break free, a line began to form behind them. Grumbles turned to cursing and shoving. Gomez was about to casually suggest some stabbing when a large bucket of confetti and glitter rained down on them. 

Morticia cried out in disgust as the red and pink glitter covered her hair. Large pieces of Cupid shaped confetti fell down her cleavage. Unfortunately, the bucket had been completely over her so Gomez only received a light dusting. 

“Congratulations, Mrs. Addams! You won our prize for a box of chocolate dipped strawberries!” Mrs. Hannah happily cried, a large pink box in her hand. “Hope you like them.” 

Morticia was too busy brushing the dreaded glitter off to the floor to care. If she didn’t get out of here immediately she would snap. 

“Thank you!” Gomez said for her as he took the box. “Strawberries are disgusting but thanks anyway.” 

She was glaring at the basketball hoop on the wall in front of her, hands smacking the glitter off her neck and her dress. She chose not to acknowledge the prize or the woman who chose her as the winner. Why her of all people?

“Come on, Tish, it’s all in good fun.” Her husband said near her ear, lightly poking her arm. 

“Easy for you to say, you are not covered in the craft version of lice!” Morticia gestured to her glitter covered face. “ I look ridiculous!” 

Gomez made a show of eyeing her up and down. “I don’t know, I think your chest looks pretty attractive covered in red.” 

As they finally stepped out into the hallway, the couple practically ran to the front door, dodging people in their longing need to reach the outside. 

“Do you want to throw these at Mrs. Hannah’s car?” He asked casually, shaking the box. 

Another thought came to her mind instead of vandalism. 

A group of teenage girls were gathered around the bottom steps. The one in the middle was crying as her friends comforted her. Morticia took the pink box from him and handed it over to the girl. 

“Here, you can use these chocolates more than me.” She explained with a smile. “Let me give you some dating advice: if they don’t love and respect you, they are not worth your time or tears.” 

The sniffling young woman accepted the gift and immediately crammed a strawberry in her mouth. “Thank you so much, Mrs. Addams. You’re so wonderful!” 

As the other girls dug into the box, mouths full, they thanked her with equal enthusiasm. “Who needs that jerk jock anyway!” She heard one of them say and she felt a rush of pride. 

“That was nice of you.” Gomez grinned as he looped his arm around her waist. “Letting someone eat them instead of giving into your need for mischief.”

“They needed a pick me up more than Mrs. Hannah needed a broken window.” She shrugged with one last glance at the laughing group. “Pugsley seems to be having fun.”

Standing in front of a blue car, their son was exchanging kisses with his boyfriend and girlfriend. He seemed so happy to be with them. 

“Come on, my love, let’s not watch.” Morticia pulled Gomez along to their own car. Once inside, he started the engine as they waited, then lit up a cigar with a contented sigh. 

After a minute of squirming the plastic confetti became too much, the sharp edges irritating her skin. Unabashedly, Morticia shoved her hand down her dress and began plucking it out. 

“What a great show this is.” Gomez commented with glee. Glancing over, she saw he was watching her with interest, wagging his eyebrows. With an affectionate roll of her eyes, she dumped the handfuls of confetti into an empty fast food cup resting in the cup holder. 

Movement in front of the windshield caught her eye. Two figures were hurrying along, arms wrapped around each other. Mr. Astin and Ms.Jones glanced around quickly to make sure the coast was clear before climbing into the same car.

“Looks like someone is getting lucky tonight.” Gomez said as he leaned back into the seat. “I envy him.” 

“I told you we would have sex as soon as we got home.” Morticia raised an eyebrow. “Did you forget?” 

Without answering, he smiled at her secretively. 

Pugsley finally detached himself from his dates and climbed into the back seat. He remained quiet and nervous before finally saying, “Are you two alright with my relationship?” 

“Of course, dear, why wouldn’t we be?” His mother asked, concerned. 

“It’s just that Viktor is a guy and there’s three of us.” He said with a speed that was almost too fast to understand. “I know it’s not the usual but we all really like each other.” 

“We know that and we respect it. As long as all three of you are happy, we’re happy for you.” Morticia turned to give him a reassuring smile. “Invite them over any time.” 

“What your mother said. Seriously, son, we’re not monsters.” Gomez reassured him as he pulled out of the parking lot. “Besides, when has an Addams ever done anything the usual way?” 

“Thank you so much, that means a lot.” Pugsley sat back in his seat and stared at the window, smiling. Gomez passed him a cigar and a silver lighter, he happily lit it and sat back to have a smoke with his father. 

The drive home was silent as Gomez weaved in and out of traffic as he went well beyond the speed limit. Morticia shook her head at her husband’s very obvious excitement to get her to bed. 

As they pulled into the driveway, he stopped the car outside of Gate with a hard slam of the brakes. “Alright, Pugsley, get going.” Gomez tugged a wad of cash from his front pocket to pass back to him. “You know the deal.”

He snatched the money and flung the back door open. “Yeah, yeah. Two hundred for me, a hundred for Wednesday and a hundred for dinner tomorrow night.” His feet hit the gravel as he got out. “I would say have fun but she’s my mother and I hate the implication.” 

Gomez laughed. “To the house with you, you rascal!” 

Once their son disappeared through Gate, he threw the car into reverse and pulled back onto the road. He was grinning the whole way. 

“What’s this about?” Morticia asked bewildered. “I thought we were going to have sex!” 

He shrugged while dangerously passing a minivan. “When you told me we had to chaperone, I changed the plans I already made. Rented a hotel room for the weekend, brother and mother-in-law agreed to watch the kids, and I ordered a nice meal from the bistro to have at the hotel. Plus I had some fun toys to play with brought in.”

A thrill raced through her body at the thought of a weekend alone with him. That thrill settled in her heart as she fell more in love him and between her legs, making her ache for him. 

“One problem with that, darling. I don’t have any personal items with me; no make up, clothes or toothbrush.” Morticia felt disappointment wash over her. 

“Packed us each a bag and stashed them in the trunk while you were showering.” Gomez flashed her a grin and waggled his eyebrows. “Now, if you think you’re wearing clothes at any point during this weekend, I will assume those anti-sex people at the school brain washed you.” 

She laughed and lovingly stroked his cheek, purring. “You think of everything, Mon Cher.” 

He had to jerk the wheel hard to the right to keep from wrecking the car. 

The hotel was the largest, most expensive one in the city. Gomez had no shame tipping hundreds of dollars to every worker they came across. The room price itself was over two thousand dollars for the weekend, and the multiple bottles of wine he ordered for their room jacked up the price. He kept repeating, “Anything for my lovely wife.” 

A smiling receptionist signed them in to the honeymoon suite with extra accommodations Gomez had already asked for when he booked it. 

As the couple came to their door, he draped his right hand over her eyes as he swiped the keycard through the slot. “Are you ready for your surprise, Cara Mia?” He placed a kiss to her ear as he lead her in the opened door. 

“Yes, darling.” Her heart raced at the many possible plans he had made for them. 

The scent of candles and roses hit her first, followed by the warm smell of hot food. Taking his hand away, Morticia blinked before her eyes took in the room. 

The large bed was covered in black silk sheets and every surface was draped with black lace. Red and black candles shed a soft glow in the dim lighting. A large vase of thorny stems sat on the table, surrounded by a fine meal from the bistro including an opened bottle of expensive wine. 

The hotel worker discreetly set their bags to the side of the door. Gomez handed him a folded bill as he quietly shut the door behind him, leaving the couple alone. 

Morticia gasped at the sight of the brand new rack in the center of the room, the cushion a dark purple velvet. A table beside it contained a riding crop, whip, shackles and a leather harness. 

“Oh, darling, it’s perfect!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Moaning, she began unbuttoning his suit jacket as he unzipped her dress. 

“I’m glad you’re pleased. Now, let’s see if you were being serious about going commando.” He shoved her black dress to the floor, eyes sliding sensually over her pale flesh, growling in arousal at what he saw. Not a stitch of fabric covered her between her legs. 

Morticia’s breasts were encased in a black and red lace bra that was immediately unhooked and thrown to the floor. Black high heels were kicked away along with black stockings. 

“You are a goddess.” Gomez praised breathlessly as he smoothed his palms down her stomach, thumbs brushing over the light stretch marks. 

She pulled him back into a kiss, tongue pushing into his mouth. His suit jacket and bow tie hit the floor in a frenzy. His large, warm hands moved over her hips and down to her ass, gripping tight and holding her close. 

Morticia slipped her hands between them to unbutton his dress shirt while she bit his bottom lip. Gomez groaned and slapped her ass cheek. He swiftly shrugged the shirt off his arms once she had it undone. 

Abruptly ending the kiss, Morticia snatched the shirt from him and slipped it on. Doing up three middle buttons, she spun away to saunter over the table to pour herself a glass of red wine. 

“What are you doing?” Gomez asked huskily, dazed and highly aroused. “I was going somewhere with that.”

“Yes, darling, and I was enjoying it. However,” Morticia paused to scoop up a spoonful of caviar, “I’m going to eat first.” 

Gomez gasped in faux outrage until he groaned painfully. “Fine, we don’t want it to get cold.” 

She passed him a full wine glass with a sultry smile. “You can punish me later.” 

“Oh I plan on it. I’m not missing an opportunity to have you submissive on that rack.” Gomez purred into her ear as he took a plate of rare steak. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Morticia opened her mouth for him to place a piece of meat on her tongue. 

They fed each other the extravagant meal, chasing their sips of wine with kisses and light touches. 

Once the food was cleared, Gomez’s hands promptly went to the three measly buttons hiding his wife’s body from him. The shirt was balled up and tossed aside, his fingers buried in her long black hair to pull her into a rough kiss. 

Morticia moaned against his tongue as he stroked the sensitive inside of her mouth. Gasping, she found a tight grip on her ass as he hauled her up his body, legs wrapped tight around his waist. She could feel his clothed erection against her, the fine material of his pants made an incredible sensation between her legs. 

Her nails pierced the skin of his shoulders, leaving deep scratches as she held on. They stood there in the middle of the hotel room heatedly kissing, bodies grinding sensually together. An unbearable ache centered between her legs, she desperately needed to come, desperately needed to feel her husband inside her. 

“Take me to bed.” She purred into his ear while his fingers fondled the smooth skin of her ass, bruising the pale flesh. 

“Not yet.” Gomez slipped a finger higher to lightly tease the slick folds of her sex. “The rack is calling your name.” 

With swiftness and grace, he carried her over to the instrument of torture. Gently, he set her back down on her feet, urgent hands guiding her to lay back. 

Morticia wasn’t going to go down easy. “What if I want you to get on there?” She said in a hard edged voice, eyebrow raised in challenge. 

In a blink of an eye, Gomez snatched up the riding crop and smacked her hard on the ass. The crack of the leather rang through the room followed by her surprised gasp that turned into a lust filled moan. “Any more questions, cara mia?” 

They stared at each other long and hard in a battle of wills until one of them broke. Morticia was the first to break eye contact, bowing her head submissively. 

“You made the right choice.” Gomez growled as he fisted a hand in her dark hair, tugging sharply to lift her head back. “You look so beautiful.” He said roughly as he kissed her just as rough as his voice. 

She whined into the kiss, thighs clenching and clit throbbing. He tenderly pushed her to lay vertically on the rack and Morticia willingly followed. The rich velvet cushion supported her head and neck, the hard metal she rested on dug deliciously into her skin. 

Gomez trailed his fingers softly along her inner arms, grazing the goosebumps his touch left on her skin. He moved above her head, out of sight. The hard panting was the only indication she had that he was still near until he gripped her wrist tightly. 

Morticia let him pin her arm back above her head. The soft leather of the restraint cinched tight around her delicate wrist. She whimpered as he repeated the action on her other arm. He headed down to her feet, skating his fingers along her ribs to her hips. There, he teasingly touched down her legs until he was at her ankles. 

“A vision.” He growled as he spread her legs and secured her ankles in the straps. She watched him watch her as she lay strapped down completely, totally and willingly at his mercy. 

The knowledge of being vulnerable and helpless in front of him made her belly clench in want, made her drip with arousal. “Please, darling.” 

His face appeared above her own, a devilish and feral gleam in his warm brown eyes. “What are you begging for?” Gomez brushed a lock of hair from her face as he leaned down to kiss her, slipping his tongue into her open mouth. 

Gasping for breath, Morticia accepted the hard kiss. His teeth nipped her bottom lip before he pulled back. “Please hurt me.” 

His growl was low and deep. “If that’s what you want.” His eyes dropped from her face to her breasts where her hair was obscuring them from his lustful gaze. Brushing the hair aside, Gomez cupped them in his hands, thumbs teasingly stroking the hard peaks. 

Morticia mewled at the light touch. She noticed his narrowed eyes before he released her and hurried to the crank. A hard turn to the right pulled the restraints, stretching her body and making her moan. She cried out in pleasure and pain when he did it again, even harder and further. 

Gomez appeared above her, flushed with a light sheen of sweat on his face. Bending at the waist over her, he took a nipple into his mouth where he sucked and bit. She moaned low as he stretched across her chest to give the same attention to the other nipple. 

A smile stretched across Morticia’s face at the heat of his mouth and wetness of his saliva. A graze from the tip of his tongue caused a giggle to slip from between her lips. She noticed her mistake immediately but her husband’s punishment was too quick. 

Another yank of the rack stretched her limbs even further. The creak of her bones filled the room but the sound was no match for her scream of delight. 

They were both panting wildly, highly aroused and ready for more. 

Gomez trailed kisses down her neck, between her breasts to her stomach. He paid special attention to her navel, licking and biting the skin of her belly. 

“Gomez.” She whined. Muscles trembling from the exertion and anticipation, Morticia did not know how much longer she could take this treatment before she either died or came. 

Kissing into the patch of curls between her legs, Gomez unbuttoned his pants and shoved the tight material to the floor. His cock was achingly hard and leaking. Morticia licked her lips at the sight of him. 

Ignoring his own arosual, he focused on her. His tongue lapped up the wetness on her pale thighs, licking his way up to her drenched pussy. The hot stroke of his tongue between her lips spread her open. 

Morticia let her eyes flutter shut, let herself enjoy the pleasure and pain her darling husband could wring from her body. “Fuck!” She cried out as he sucked her clit into his mouth. The tip of his tongue lightly teased around her entrance before thrusting roughly inside, making her scream. 

The wet slick lapping of his tongue combined with the aching pain of her limbs drove her to the edge. She came so hard she saw white, her muscles clenched painfully. The exquisite ache from the rack heightened an already incredible orgasm, making her sob. The feeling was blissfully overwhelming her senses. 

Gomez eased his mouth off her highly sensitive body, watching intently as she trembled. He was patient and attentive as she calmed down, his fingers brushed the pink of her cheeks. 

Eyes fluttering open, Morticia smiled sweetly at him. She sniffled as he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Are you alright, my love?” 

She turned her face up as little as she could for a kiss. “I am, that was wonderful.”

Gomez nodded and stroked her messy hair. “Time to get you onto the bed, hmm?” 

With gentle loving hands, he loosened the straps and carefully scooped Morticia up into his arms. Her arms were weak and no doubt her legs would not hold her weight. 

Gomez laid her upon the bed as he stood next to the side. “We can stop now if you like.” 

She turned hooded eyes to him. “And deny you pleasure? I would never.” She eagerly reached for him as he crawled between her legs. “I want you inside me.” 

Taking hold of his hardness, Gomez ran the head between her folds, wetting the tip before pressing himself against her entrance. “Ready?” 

“Yes!” Morticia whimpered loudly as he sank deep inside her. The stretch of her inner muscles around him was akin to the stretch of the rack, a delicious stretch she craved constantly. 

Shaking hands looped her limp legs around his waist as he began a fast rhythm. The hours of teasing and depravation too much for his highly aroused mind. His thrusts were erratic and everything she needed to reach her peak. 

Morticia draped her arms around his neck, holding tight as he fucked her. Gasping and screaming, she came again and a lot quicker than she thought. Her back arched against him, slick muscles tightened around his length. 

Gomez cried out above her as he followed, spilling himself inside her. His sweaty forehead rested on her heaving chest as he shook from his own pleasure. 

With weak fingers, she stroked his hair as her body relaxed and her heart raced in her chest. 

After a few moments, Gomez shifted his prone form off of her. He flopped onto his back on the cool sheets beside her, chest rapidly rising and falling. 

They laid in comfortable silence as they basked in the indescribable joy of their love making. Morticia inched her shaking fingers a few centimeters over to hold his hand. 

A soft kiss was shared before he rolled over to the bedside drawer. Plucking a requested cigar from the box, he lit the end and rolled back over to her. 

The happy couple cuddled close, neither minding the sweat and fluids covering their bodies. They remained that way while Gomez smoked his cigar. “Happy Valentines, querida.” 

“Mmm, Happy Valentines Day, Mon cher.” 

Once the cigar was more ash than tobacco, he stubbed it out in the ashtray. Snagging a black candle from the top of the bedside drawer, he waggled his eyebrows at his wife. “Our Valentines Day is just getting started.” Tipping the candle toward her, the melted wax splashed onto her stomach. 

Morticia moaned at the pain and thought that today had definitely turned into the best Valentines Day they had ever had.


End file.
